


A Piece of Heaven on Earth

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Heaven, angels were able to feel whenever someone had mentioned or thought of them. Showing how their memory was preserved even after their death. After many centuries of feeling nothing, Erik begins to feel an ache in his chest. A girl with no relation to him and knows not of him desires his love and comfort. From her “angel of music”. As the pain continues on for months, years even, it becomes so constant that he soon grows… emotions for the girl.</p><p>Convinced that the girl needs saving, though from what they didn’t know, God gives Erik another chance at life to help her, along with his friend Nadir to assist him. Armed with his best friend, memories about the girl throughout her life, he is finally granted her name as he leaves his status as an angel behind: Christine Daaé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Cry

“Erik, take off your mask! You look absolutely frightening with it! No angel is supposed to frighten anyone.” Nadir scolded his friend next to him. 

 

“It’s a good thing then; that I am no angel.” Erik scowled behind his mask, swatting at Nadir’s hand when it neared his mask, “You know, my friend, that what beneath the mask is even more frightening.” 

 

Nadir shook his head. Truly, his face was nothing of the norm but if you got past that then you would realize that Erik’s personality was more frightening and Nadir told him just that, getting a playful punch in the shoulder in return. 

 

Suddenly, Erik felt that now familiar prickling feeling inside his chest and winced. Nadir looked at his friend, concerned, “Is she thinking about you again?” Erik’s eyes closed and an image of a curly mass of reddish brown hair surrounding a girl flashed into his mind. A sobbing girl. He nodded, rubbing his forehead with his thumbs before opening his eyes, “She’s crying.” 

 

“She’s thinking of you..”

 

“She’s thinking of her ‘angel of music’. It’s not me she seeks.”  

 

Nadir shook his head, his black hair covering his eyes as he did so, “Perhaps you  _ are  _ her ‘angel of music’. You were a music prodigy before, weren’t you?” Erik nodded. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Music was his passion. He helped several opera houses succeed and some of them, even now, were still popular after a couple hundred of years. He had even started writing a few operas himself though he never had a muse to help him finish them. He was sure that if he lived a little longer then a muse would have come along sooner or later. But alas, someone had gotten the misfortune of seeing him without his mask. They had called him a monster along with other names that he no longer could recall. Even after years of helping them, they had claimed with his face, he was not fit to live in the same world as them. They killed him. Brutally murdered. He shivered when attempted to remember the nightmare. They killed a prodigy. They killed someone who they had before considered a friend. He was a prodigy and look where it got him.  

 

“Never mind them. Jokes on them, really. You’re here in heaven and they aren’t even allowed in hell.” Nadir patted his knee comfortingly, cracking a smile to coax one out of his friend. 

 

Erik smirked, though it was just to appease Nadir. The smirk faded at another jab in his heart. He sighed before closing his eyes. 

 

The girl was praying this time. Her hands, clasped tightly together, were shaking. She let out silent sobs, “Angel of music. My dear angel of music, save me. Rescue me from this madness.” Her hands fell to her lap, still tightly clasped. She curled her legs so they reached her knees before they unclasped, weakly staying by her sides, “Rescue me.” she whispered staring off into space as she let out one final, heavy sob. 

 

His eyes snapped open, his body standing up abruptly. His face was etched with worry, Nadir’s resembling his. Though his was for Christine while Nadir’s was for him.  “Erik..?” Before he could reply, Raoul flew towards them frantically, “God wishes to see the two of you immediately.” Nadir looked over at Erik nervously before he nodded the boy away. Together the two of them headed over God’s chambers. 


	2. A Purpose For the Living and Dead

They walked into a vast room that seemed to be endless. With their faces bowed down to their feet- Well, Erik’s was simply looking at the ground. Though he had respect for the big man, he didn’t bow to anyone. At least not fully. 

 

A loud chuckle filled the room, a force forced their heads up, their eyes boring into the man. He gestured them to sit though he was pointing at thin air. Nadir looked conflicted about obeying what he thought was an order since he was confused on what to do. Surely he didn’t mean for them to sit on the floor… Did he? 

  
  
  


Erik was undeterred and simply walked towards the space and sat down as if there was a chair. His body levitated because of his wings and Nadir looked amazed before he flew over, shaking when he lifted off the ground since he wasn’t used to being an angel yet, and sat down next to Erik.

 

God laughed, the sound echoed throughout the endless room, “The two of you are the same as always. It’s good that you are well.” His big arms rested on his golden throne, his long blond hair almost reaching his waist a circlet, resembling the crown of thorns that he was given on Earth, was resting on top of his head. He looked as if he ruled the world, though he really did. At least the human world. 

 

Nadir smiled bashfully, “With the way you run this holy place, it’s impossible to not be at peace in this place.” 

 

God’s smile faded, his face pulling into concentration. He sighed softly which made Erik raise his eyebrow suspiciously, “Well.. You will not be here for much longer.” 

 

The words quickly sobered the two of them up. Erik gritted his teeth together in frustration while Nadir shouted out their thoughts, “What do you mean by that? We have done no wrong to this world! Or any world for that matter!” Nadir abandoned his politeness at the prospect of losing a place that he now considered home. Besides, where else they be permitted if they were booted out of heaven? They were dead for god’s sake. It wasn’t as if they could go back to Earth. 

 

“I mean you no insult, Nadir. I have a mission for you both.” 

 

Nadir, however, did not hear his words and was hyperventilating at the thought of leaving heaven. Where would he go? He was so positive that he would be granted a home in heaven when he died that he told his family to expect him there when they join him in the afterlife and was ecstatic that he  _ did  _ in fact get accepted in heaven. But now.. Now he would be booted out of his new home and where would his love ones meet him now? Erik was a great friend but he wanted to see his beloved wife and son. Erik, who held onto his wits, quickly shook his friend out of his panic attack. 

 

“Nadir, my son, you are not being punished. This is about something that I have been aware of for the past several decades.” 

 

Nadir wrinkled his nose to calm himself and muttered an apology. Erik stayed quiet beside him as God continued, “Erik, I have been aware of a young woman thinking of you and while that action alone is not strange, I’m aware that the feeling has been more constant to the point where you’re used to it. And if I am correct, the lady does not know you.” 

 

Erik nodded. So it was about the sobbing woman. Though he had grown attached to the girl since his very first vision of her, he still didn’t understand why it was important enough that he was able to meet the big guy. Though why Nadir was here, he had no clue. 

 

“I’ll get right to the point. I believe she is in danger, Erik. The girl is depressed and we cannot risk her killing herself as it is not her time yet. I will grant you another chance at life, Erik, if you show her the joy in living and the good in people.” 

 

Erik scoffed behind his mask to hide the worry that he felt for the girl, “My lord, perhaps there would someone better for the job. I, of all people, would not be able to convince her of the good in people as I do not see it myself. I do not desire another chance at life on Earth anyhow.” 

 

God smiled despite the icy words, “She will only be able to see the light through you, son. She needs her angel of music. Why else would she think of you constantly? She believes in you and that reason alone should drive you to believe in yourself.” Erik opened his mouth to protest but God continued, “I will make it so you’ve never died. Of course, the year of your birth will be altered a couple of centuries so people don’t get suspicious. I will give you a home and money, though you will resume your old job as a caretaker to a nearby operahouse. Everyone’s memories will be altered to fit the two of you in.” 

 

That seemed to snap Nadir out whatever he was in, “Master, how does this involve me?” 

 

He felt satisfied as the other man spoke up, finally he caught both of their attentions, “Erik will need a friend down there and I believe you will have a purpose down there as well. However I know not what it is.”  His smile had said otherwise. 

 

“Now-” he rested his elbows on his lap, his chin rest on his hands which were clasped tightly together, “-You two will retreat to your rooms and rest. You will awaken on Earth in a house that I will gift you; you’ll share the same house, of course. Your belongings from both your life before your death and your life now will appear in your individual bedrooms and everyone’s memories will be altered so it would seem like you were always there. Their memories will be added to yours as well so there will be no confusion for you. You must seek out Christine and do what you feel is best for her.” He made a move to dismiss them and together the two of them began to leave with a nod. 

 

Erik stopped outside of the door, his hand pausing at the handle. Turning his back around to face God, Erik stayed quiet though his mind was running with questions though the most important one was “why?.” God spoke, his voice was quiet and almost.. worried, “Erik, if you permit it. I will be able to hide your deformity from human eyes so you do not have to wear your mask as you do now. It shall still be there but only will show itself when the darkness inside you prevails above good.” Erik swallowed his spittle harshly. Even the almighty lord could not bare to see his face. 

  
  


“Of course, my lord. It would be an honor to have you perform a miracle on me.” He felt a something wash over him before the string on his mask snapped. Placing a shaky hand on his face, he felt the smoothness that was similar to the other side of his face. Tears erupted from his eyes at the thought of being normal. Of being accepted. 

 

“Now humans will be able to see you for who you are. Your credentials will be recognized and not be ruined by the prejudice of others.” He nodded though he wasn’t sure if he was truly thankful or not. On one hand, he was no longer a monster but.. was he ever truly one? Would he really feel accept for who he is without the deformity? He kept silent as God eyed his form before a serious question proposed itself in his mind. 

 

“Her name?” His heart seemed to stop as he waited in suspense. A name to put on a girl that he had known almost everything about. A name to put to a beautiful face that always held such sorrow. A name to a girl that he had grown on. A name that would lead him only forward. 

 

“Her name?” He questioned though he knew who Erik had meant. 

 

“What is her name, milord?” He took a deep breath to calm his heart though it quickly held it’s beat again. 

 

“Christine Daaé.” 

 

_ Christine Daaé.  _

 

_ Mademoiselle Daaé.  _

 

_ Christine.  _


	3. My Angel

He had spent most of the night awake. Thoughts of how he would handle being alive again.. Thoughts of a Mademoiselle Christine Daaé. Would she believe that he was an angel? That his  _ sole  _ purpose of living again was to save her? How would she react?

 

He rested his arm across his forehead, his mask placed inside the drawer of his nightstand. Of all people, why was he her "angel of music"?he was her angel of music. He was entrusted her thoughts and the most surprising thing of it all. She believed in him. She believed that he would save her. Years and years passing and her belief in him never faded. As he slowly drifted from consciousness he decided, before he could change his mind, that he would do everything within his power to make her happy.

 

~

He awoke with a start to see Nadir hovering beside his bed. Nadir smiled, one that spoke of so much happiness that he had to wonder if the smiles that he saw before were ever real. He sat up on bed, his hand reached over to pick his mask on his nightstand but was alarmed when he couldn’t find it. 

 

“Erik.. Your… Your face is..” He fumbled over his words before running out of the room. He came back with a hand mirror that Erik assumed was his former wife’s. He held it up and nearly jumped back in surprise. A face, similar to his was looking back at him. Though everything was the same besides the lack of deformity. He began to feel a panic rise within until he remembered what God had done the day before.  _ So it wasn’t a dream.  _ He sighed before telling Nadir what had happened after he left. Nadir had frowned during the story but quickly hid it once he inquired about it.

 

“Erik, look outside your window..” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Nadir, I don’t have a window.. You know I don’t like light.” 

 

Nadir chuckled and pointed to the left of his bed, “Well you do in this world.” And there it was. A window overlooking the street. People passed by the window, their hands around their loved ones, in their pockets, or even holding onto what he recognized was a phone. Then, to his shock (or was it displeasure?), some of them had looked up and waved at him. He ducked and hide underneath the window. Nadir laughed in surprise before sitting next to him, “What happened? Another dog scare you?”

 

He scowled, leave it to Nadir would bring that old tale back up.  “The thing was absolutely dreadful, Nadir. All I wished was for a scone for breakfast and the creature pounced on me.”  Nadir laughed good heartedly, “Don’t forget the animal gave you a kiss of a lover’s.” 

 

“There were people, Nadir. Underneath the window.. They waved at me. No deceit in view.” 

 

“You’re a human being, Erik. And.. As far as I can tell, you’re a decent one.” Nadir smiled to show he was joking before he continued, “You always were, you know. People just couldn’t believe that. But now they have no reason to complain.”

 

They stayed in silence as Erik nodded mutely. He glanced over at Nadir only to find him dressed in clothes befitting the current time period. He cracked a smile, “I can’t say I’ve ever seen you in slacks before..”

 

“That’s because we all wore robes in heaven. Don’t judge them too quickly. You’ll see how comfortable they are once you try yours on.. I suppose you forgot how it felt to wear them after our deaths..”

 

He laughed as they stood up, him pushing Nadir out of his room as he did so. His friend smiled, looking over his shoulder, “I’ll make breakfast while you get dressed up!”

 

He nodded and closed the door behind him. Grabbing a pair of clothes from the dresser, he headed for the door next to it. The door opened up to a magnificent bathroom that one would find in a five star hotel and though he was used to living in big places, the brightness and beauty of it threw him off.  

 

He shook his head and changed into his clothes before heading downstairs. Nadir was standing at the kitchen island placing a waffle on an already big stack. He nodded over to an envelope that was placed in front of an empty stool, “He left us some letters on what to do.” 

 

“Can’t he just talk to us in our mind?” 

 

**I can. I just prefer old fashion letters, Erik. This current generation is, dare I say it, growing out of it.**

 

He looked over at Nadir and who shrugged his shoulders in response. He cut his waffle into pieces and munched on them thoughtfully as he opened his letter to read. 

 

_ Erik,  _

_ I am aware that you, despite what you tell me, do want to help Christine. Although I am sure you are aware of this, I feel that it is important to remind you that Christine wants her angel of music to rescue her from the world. It is important that you do not fuel to this desire and show her the beauty of living-  _

 

He scoffed. 

 

- _ ’I wouldn’t know where to start’ is what you’re saying now, isn’t it? Do not dwell on the past. The future, as I see it now, is bright once you and Christine reunite. _

 

Reunite? He hummed, pushing his finished plate away. 

 

_ I am sure that you know not to do anything too different. You have, through Christine’s eyes, watched the world grow from your time and you must be aware of the differences in decorum. While I will never even think of asking you and Nadir to change completely, I must advise you to do what you must to blend in. I have twisted some peoples’ memories with details in the way that I believe that both of you would act as. You will regain any important ‘memories’ when you speak to the person. If you are ever confused on what to do then remember to look with your heart and not with your eyes. The heart is never fooled, Erik.  _

 

_ When the time is right, give her my regards. _

 

_ I believe in you, angel of music.  _

 

“rik.. Erik..” 

 

With a shake to his head, Erik looked up at Nadir who had a frantic look on his face. “According to my letter, these-” he held out an IPhone and a brown wallet. “-are yours. Numbers of our workplaces and our ‘friends’ are already programed inside. There’s money inside our wallets including something special. Mine is a picture of a Reza. What is yours?” 

 

He opened his wallet and found an old folded piece of paper. He carefully unfolded the paper and nearly dropped it in surprise, “It’s a song I wrote that I’ve long forgotten..” He fingered the edges of the paper tenderly. 

 

“May I read it?” 

 

Cautiously, he shook his head, “No.. One day, I will play it for you, my friend. In due time. Now, where must we go now?” 

 

“Well since we seem to be the owners of the new opera, we are free to go to work whenever-” 

 

“We should go now.” He looked at Nadir’s disappointed face and laughed, “I have a feeling that something will be happening there if I go. You can go explore if you wish..” 

 

And with that, the two of them parted their individual ways. Erik had somehow arrived at Opera Populaire. He supposed it was his ‘memory’ working. He walked in and was flanked by people that he recognized and didn’t recognize at the same time. 

 

An older woman, who he recognized as Madame Giry, walked up in front of him, “Monsieur Destler! You’re here without Monsieur Khan today, I see.. My little Meg has brought a friend of hers. I do hope you don’t mind. The girl won’t be trouble at it, you see.. She’s a rather polite girl.” 

 

He nodded mutely. He, for reasons that he would not remember, trusted her. With a short wave of his hand, everyone else had run off to do their own individual work. A shrill squeal came from his right interrupting his train of thought. He turned towards the sound only to see two girls standing together. One with blonde hair, Meg Giry and the other, with reddish brown hair was the girl he didn’t even bother looking for. Meg was jumping up and down excitedly, pulling Christine over as her eyes looked over at… Nadir? 

 

He smirked at his friend as he walked in, prepared to tease the man before Madame Giry rushed over the girls, furious. 

 

“Meg Giry! You are not to cause trouble especially if Monsieur Destler and Monsieur Khan are here.” The girl looked frightened while Christine held onto her friend’s arm comfortingly. 

 

Nadir, hearing the ruckus, changed his designation and walked over to the group, Erik following him. 

 

“Madame Giry! Surely, there is no need to be so harsh on the girl. The girl must’ve been excited for something of good reason. Perhaps our recent showing?” Nadir smiled at Meg making the girl blush. Though Erik wondered if it was the smile or perhaps his friend’s capability to comprehend that the girl was interested in him. 

 

Erik envied him. His friend had easily blended into their new lives and had known how to handle these people. He stood by Nadir, staying silent. Christine was looking at the floor with no more clue on what to do than him. 

 

Meg curtsied, her long hair brushing along her face as she did so, “I apologize for my discourtesy, Monsieur Khan, Monsieur Destler.. It’s a pleasure to meet you both..” Nadir took a hold of Meg’s hand and had placed a slow kiss on it while whispering his response. Erik froze. He wouldn’t have to do that would he? He refused to. Backing up one step, he spoke tightly, “Likewise.” 

 

Christine’s head popped up swiftly at the sound of his voice. Her eyes glossed over and he felt a thump in his chest. He closed his eyes in attempt to relieve the headache that was bound to come soon. A throb. A flash in his mind and he found himself right where he was standing. He could see what was happening even though his eyes were closed. Christine’s voice was ringing through his mind even though her lips weren’t moving, a heart was pounding somewhere, loudly. His lips curled as the sound grew and Christine’s words began to come clear,

 

“ _ My Angel _ ”


	4. A Time to be Alive

Erik snapped his eyes open and narrowed them at the girl whose heart he could still hear beating furiously.  _ She couldn’t possibly recognize him..  _ He stepped forward and her breath caught in anticipation. He gripped onto Nadir’s elbow and gave a hard look. His friend heard descriptions of Christine but wasn’t aware that the girl in front of them was her. Nadir’s eyes widened. 

 

**Truly, Erik? How did you find her so quickly? You didn’t even look for her!**

 

**You know that thing they say about fate. It leads right to you.**

 

**I know you don’t believe in that, Erik. So what are we- you going to do now?**

 

**We shouldn’t come on strong.**

 

He gave a curt nod and turned to Madame Giry who was still glaring at Meg, “Mind if we watch in on rehearsal?” She turned to him and nodded. “Of course not!” She gave Meg one last look before walking away briskly. Erik gave a curt bow to the girls, though it was mostly directed Meg before walking away, leaving Christine staring at his back. He could hear footsteps running after him. 

 

“Are you sure it’s alright to ignore her like that, Erik?” Nadir. 

 

He spoke quietly, underneath his breath but loudly enough so Nadir could hear, “... She recognized me.” 

 

From the corner of his eyes he could see Nadir’s eyes widen again, “What? But how could she? Humans don’t see us when they think of us!”

 

“You don’t think I know that?” his voice raised, agitated. He lowered his voice when he noticed Madame Giry’s confusion. He nodded at her to tell her there was nothing wrong. “I felt pain again when she looked up after I spoke. She recognized me, Nadir. That shouldn’t happen.. At least not unless..” 

 

“Unless..?” 

 

“Unless he’s been letting her hear my voice while she thinks of her angel. I mean think about it-” He raised his arms as if to prove his point, “- How else would she believe in me all this time, unwaveringly? She’s been hearing me for who knows how long. She knows that I exist. “ 

 

“Isn’t that a good thing, Erik? You don’t have to convince her that you’re her angel.” 

 

Madame Giry turned around to face them and Nadir shot him a look that said this conversation wasn’t done. They explored the stage and introduced themselves to the cast and crew before Erik had noticed that Christine and Meg were behind them the whole time. Nadir reacted before he could and had locked his arms with Meg’s and walked away, talking about nonsense. Madame Giry had already walked away to reprimand a dancer for wasting time. Which left him with Christine. He had hoped he would be able to get settled into his new life before he confronted her but it seems as though God had other plans. 

 

He held out his hand, surprising the both of them, “Shall we head up to the booth? It seems as though Mademoiselle Giry is occupied with Nadir’s company.. “ She nodded timidly and placed her hand in his, though she immediately recoiled at the feeling. She saw the look on his face and reached back to place her hand back but he quickly dropped his hand before she could. He felt a pang in his heart but refused to close his eyes to see what was wrong, “I believe Madame Giry said it was towards this direction.” He avoided his gaze and walked towards the direction, pausing to see if she was following before continuing once he heard the clacking of her heels following him. 

 

He paused near the door once he walked inside of the booth. It had been so long since he was in an opera again but to be in a booth that was just for him.. He was at home. It frightened him. 

 

“Angel..” Christine’s voice penetrated his thoughts, her hand had reached out to him hesitantly. He closed his eyes to calm his emotions before opening to look at her again, “What was your name again?” 

 

She snapped out of whatever she was in deep thought of and curtseyed, “Forgive me, I've forgotten my manners. My name is Christine Daaé, angel..” Erik took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on her hand before letting it go so she couldn’t complain. He turned his back to her, surveying the stage, “Destler. I’m not an angel-” he was only being slightly truthful. “My name is Erik Destler..” 

 

She stepped forward and he turned around to see her eyes filled with certainty, “You are. You’re my angel of my music. You’ve come to save me like I’ve always wanted.” Her steps continued until she was so close that Erik debated jumping off the railing of the booth from nervousness. 

 

Erik knew that their time periods would be different but surely it wouldn’t be so different that it was socially acceptable for an uncommitted man and woman to be so close to one another- especially without a chaperone. His heart almost stopped when she had thrown her tiny frame at him, her face burying itself in the crook of his neck, his arms wrapping around her tightly so she wouldn’t fall. She whispered something into his shoulder and he almost laughed from the weird sensation. He slowly set her down and attempted to pull her off of him to a no avail. He cursed under his breath before hesitantly speaking. His nose crinkled as her hair brushed against it. 

 

“Mademoiselle Daaé, I must ask that you let go of me.. This cannot be proper..” He paused and when he felt her death grip loosen, he loosened his grip on her waist. Soon- too soon for his liking, he admitted- she was standing in front of him again, a beautiful pink hue covering her cheeks. 

 

“Forgive me, Monsieur Erik..” She bowed her head down, embarrassed. Erik was almost thankful as he silently choked from the informality though he didn’t particularly feel uncomfortable when it came to her so he didn’t bother correcting her.

 

They stood in silence before Christine noticed something behind him. She broke their gaze and ran over to the railing, beside him. He followed her gaze and found Meg in a leotard, Nadir standing on the side, examining her closely.

 

“Oh that Meg! She never told me that she was one of the dancers!” Her eyes twinkled with excitement. Erik chuckled softly and grasped her arm gently, “The ballet seems to be starting. Shall we sit down and watch together?” She nodded shyly and plopped down on the bench, smiling at him. He returned the smile hesitantly though it was only a tiny fraction before sitting next to her on the bench though he placed a considerable amount distance between them. 

 

Somehow, without him noticing, the seats around had filled throughout the theater and the only spot that was even relatively close to being empty was box five, his box. Christine all about ignored him completely, if it weren't for her hand grasping at his whenever Meg had done a tantalizing move. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or annoyed about her lack of attention to him.

 

Christine was squirming in her seat which made a part of him scream about proper etiquette while the other laughed at her enthusiasm for her friend. She turned toward him at intermission and asked him what he had thought about the performance. 

 

“Mademoiselle Giry was decent for her first ballet but I’m afraid that Madame Giry will be holding her mistake over her for a long while. It might not be obvious for first-timers but if you’ve come to many performances then you learn to pick up a dancer’s mistake even if they manage to hide it rather well.” 

 

Christine’s lips pursed into a frown as she contemplated over his answer. Erik stayed silent for the entire performance and clapped, stiffly, when it was needed. They blinked, adjusting their eyes when the lights came on. He stood up and held out his arm to her, letting her grasp it gently, leading her out of the booth. 

 

They met up with Nadir and the Girys at the stage. Christine, who immediately ran towards Meg, pulled her friend in some kind of hopping frenzy. He headed over to Nadir, disguising his irritation with a tightlipped smile. He discreetly elbowed his friend in the stomach. hissing quietly,  _ Some friend you are, leaving me in distress.  _

 

Nadir laughed,  _ Were you in distress? My apologies, I just thought that the little mademoiselle would want some quality time with her angel of music.  _ Erik swore there was a smile on Nadir’s lips. Rolling his eyes, he walked toward Madame Giry who, like he predicted, was reprimanding Meg (and the other dancers) on their performance.  

 

The two men walked towards the ladies and Nadir put his arm Madame Giry’s shoulder, “Now, surely there is a better way to reprimand them.” Erik nodded mutely to his friend, although he could’ve cared less as long as the dancing was better. Nadir grinned, and Erik paled as Nadir pulled back his arm and clapped his hands together excitably, “Since there isn’t a show tonight, let us all go out and dine!” He winked at Meg. “Everyone needs to have some morale after all, Madame Giry. For how would our shows continue if our own cast isn’t happy with their performances?”  Madame Giry nodded though it was obvious to Erik that she didn’t agree with his methods. 

 

Nadir had taken them to a small Peruvian restaurant around the corner (Erik wondered how he even knew it was there.) It was quite hilarious seeing Madame Giry out of place, her back straight as it could be as she sat in the middle of all the thin dancers, practically squished. 

 

Erik stifled a laugh at the disgruntled woman’s position and instead led Christine to her seat beside Meg. He walked away, planning to sit next to Nadir, only to have Christine hold onto the bottom of his shirt. He stared down at her hand, wondering what to make of it. Was she a child to hold onto him like such? She was supposedly in her twenties. The girl pulled her hand back nervously, probably from looking at his face, “Angel? Are you not sitting with me?” 

 

_ She just wants to sit next to her angel, Erik. Don’t worry about it.  _

 

Erik nodded and the girl almost looked disappointed, only to light up again after he pulled out the seat next to her. She had put her hand on his arm the entire dinner, something that didn’t go unnoticed to Meg. 

 

Most of the dancers were drunk as the two men made sure they got home safely and by the time they were notified that the girls were safe, there was only the Girys and Christine left. 

 

Christine, who was still by his side, smiled gently and held onto his arm as they walked towards the Girys and Nadir just in time to see Meg boldly kiss Nadir on the cheek. A move that made Madame Giry scowl. 

 

Erik turned towards Christine and took her left hand, stiffly, to place a kiss on it, “Mademoiselle.” She curtsied shyly looking down at the floor, her gaze directed to his face from beneath her eyelashes, “Monsieur..” With an awkward wave to the Girys (Meg had beamed back at him while Madame Giry simply gave a curt nod), Erik prepared to leave. 

 

“Wait, Angel!” Christine ran after him. 

 

Erik was still not used to the name, “Mademoiselle Daae, I must remind you that my name isn’t Angel..” 

 

Christine paused, and then smiled with a wink, “Of course.. It’s Monsieur Destler-” 

 

_ Monsieur Erik.  _ Erik held back the odd need to correct her. 

 

“-I must thank you and Monsieur Khan for bringing us out to eat. I may not be part of the production but Meg apparently is and I am happy if she is happy. Thank you, Angel.”  She pressed a slow kiss to his cheek, the cheek that would be scarred, before flouncing over to the Girys and leaving in the cab.

 

Nadir walked over to Erik and they walked in silence before Nadir broke it with a low whistle, “What a time to be alive..” An image of Christine, a smiling Christine flashed through his mind as he nodded silently,  _ What a time indeed.  _


End file.
